Equestria Girls for Life
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: After the events of the Fall Formal Dance, the other Twilight Sparkle enrolls into Canterlot High. The girls try to welcome her with open arms, but surprisingly, she's not on board with the whole 'friendship' thing. Can the girls change her mind and befriend her, and will this Twilight fall for a certain blue-haired fellow? Takes after Equestria girls. Major flashlight involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful people! I'm back with another fanfic! You guys misy hate me for not updating, but I got stressed out and I had writer's block and it was horrible! So I wrote this little drabble (yeah, shocker I'm in the mlp fandom get it over it) and thus this came alive. It's after the first Equestria Girls movie, so enjoy.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

"Twilight, darling! Hurry up, honey, or you'll miss breakfast dear!" a mother shouted from the bottom of a stairs.

It was a bright and sunny day in the sweet and lovely of Canterlot, and the citizens were all getting up from their rejuvenated sleep and getting started on their day. One particular family, the Saprkle family, had just moved into the area, and were having breakfast as we speak. They had two kids, a boy and a girl, who go by the name Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle. Shining Armor was a young man with a muscular build with white skin, cerulean eyes and had sapphire blue hair with cerulean and dark phthalo streaks that went down to the nape of his neck. He wore a black shirt with a purple shield and a pink six-pointed star at the bottom left corner, grey pants and red sneakers.

"Twily, could you hurry up a bit?" Shining Armor yelled. "I'm going to leave without you!"

A young girl ran down the steps with her purple, green eared dog in her hand. She has a light purple skin, purple eyes and cobalt hair with purple and pink stripes. She wore a a light blue shirt and purple skirt with a pink sparkle, purple and pink legwarmers and black dress shoes. She smiled and slid into her seat. "Morning," she said, placing Spike on the floor beside her. Twilight Velvet set a plate of pancakes and kissed her forehead. "Morning, Twilight. First day of school, so eat up!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh joy," Twilight said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Twilight and her family had just moved down to Canterlot due to a job offering her father received as a journalist for the _Canterlot Times_. And since the family was going to move anyways, with Twilight's mother opening her book store, they moved down to the peaceful town.

"Now Twilight," Twilight Velvet said, snapping her daughter back to reality. "I know this had been a struggle for you, but please try to understand that the move is very hard."

"Are you kidding me?" Shining Armor interrupted. "This is by far the best thing this family has ever gone through! I get to see my girlfriend every day! How much awesomer **(A/N: And I do mean awesomer)** can this day get?" Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at Shining Armor. He looked at his smiled and nervously chuckled. "O-of course moving is always a big step. I'll need to make some adjustments."

"Nice save, darling," Twilight Velvet said as she collected the plates. "You kids better get going. Wouldn't want to be late now."

Shining Armor kissed his mother and fist bumped his father. "Bye, mom and dad! Twily, let's go!" he said over his shoulder. Twilight slipped her backpack on her shoulders and nuzzled her nose against Spike's. "I'll be home soon, boy. Be good for mama while I'm gone," she instructed, kissing his nose before setting him down.

"Bye, you guys!" She yelled over her shoulder, running out the door.

She got inside Shining Armor's white camry with the same shield design on the hood and buckled up her seatbelt as Shining Armor drove away from the house. "Any longer and I would have left you," Shining Armor said. Twilight smiled a bit and stared outside the window. "I still don't see why we had to move here," Twilight mumbled.

"Twily, we've been over this. You know that the Canterlot Times is one of the best newspapers around. And mom's been meaning to open up her bookstore," Shining Armor said, a bit exasperated. "We were going to move anyways, so the game plan works."

Twilight smirked and looked at her brother. "The game plan?" she reiterated. "Are you really using a movie reference in this situation?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Shining Armor chuckled. "But listen, Twily. Back over at Ponyville High, you didn't talk to anyone. Your studies were more important. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but it won't hurt you to make some new friends." Twilight sighed and fiddled with her skirt. "Shining, you know how I feel about socializing. Friends will only distract me from my goal, and my academics," he protested.

"Twily, you're the smartest girl I know. Ever since you were little, you got nothing by straight A's, got an A plus on every test, received the Student of the Month more than one time, and won first place in every science fair. I doubt friends will interfere with your academic life."

"Even so, I'm not so outgoing," she pointed.

"Well, maybe Canterlot High will change that," he suggested. "Who knows what'll happen? Maybe you'll find friends faster than you can say 'Equestria.'"

Twilight sighed and stared outside the window. "I doubt that," she mumbled. Shining Armor heard that comment, but didn't say anything. He merely continued driving with his eyes fixed on the road.

* * *

><p>In Canterlot High School, Sunset Shimmer was pacing back and forth the hallway, a nervous look on her face. <em>'The Twilight Sparkle from this world is attending this school as of today,'<em> she thought, sinking her teeth into her fingers. _'Even though the events from the Fall Formal Dance is in the past, I still cannot help but be worried. What if she doesn't like me?'_ Her friends Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watched the poor girl pace around, shaking their heads.

"Sunset, I know you're nervous meeting this Twilight from our world, but don't you worry about a thing," Applejack said comfortingly. "Everything will be alright."

"Applejack is right," Rarity added. "If this Twilight Sparkle is just like the Twilight Sparkle we met, then there will no problems."

"Yup, no problems. Just the fact that I humiliated another Twilight Sparkle by making a video of her, framed her for the destruction I caused, brainwashed the entire school body, and using them as my teen army in order to take over my homeland!" Sunset rambled on. "Yeah, there's no problem here."

Fluttershy looked at Sunset and gave her a sympathetic look. "I know you feel bad after what you did, but you need to stop beating yourself up about that," she said. "Besides, we forgave you after that whole mess."

"You guys forgave me, Flash forgave me, but everyone else hates me!" Sunset protested. She sighed and looked at her boots sadly. "After what I did to everyone, she'll probably think I'm a jerk and won't want to be my friend. And I wouldn't blame her."

"Now you listen to me, sugarcube. Ah know that things haven't been the best for you, but beating yourself up ain't gonna solve your problem," Applejack lectured. "And ah I know deep inside your heart that you're a beautiful person with a beautiful personality. Now kicking yourself in the flank and keep your chin up high. Ah promise that everything will turn out for the best."

Sunset smiled at her smiled and smiled brightly. "Thanks, AJ. It makes me feel so much better," Sunset said. Rainbow Dash was tossing her soccer ball in the air and winked. "Besides, if this Twilight Sparkle is anything like the other Twilight Sparkle, then obviously she's going to be awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. The girls smiled, remembering their friend who came here from an alternate universe. Just then, Pinkie Pie hurtled towards the girls, hopping up and down and smiling widely.

"She's here! She's here! She's here! She's here!" Pinkie Pie shouted at the top of her lungs.

Student stopped what they were doing and stared at the hyperactive pink haired girl, but shrugged and moved along. It's Pinkie Pie, after all. The student body should know by now how energetic she can be. "Calm down, sugercube," Applejack said. "Now take a deep breath and tell me what's got you so hyped up."

"Twilight! She's here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I just saw her head down to Principal Celestia's office. There was another guy with her. Her brother, I think, but I'm not too sure. I'm so happy I feel like I'm gonna burst into streamers!"

"Now remember, ladies. This Twilight is fairly new here, and we wouldn't want to startle her," Rarity reminded them.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head rapidly and smiled. "I'm sure this Twilight will be a nice person, just like the other Twilight," she said. "So I'm sure that she'll be our friend in no time!"

The other girls smiled at Pinkie Pie's energy and walked down the hall together.

* * *

><p>Twilight sat in the Principal's office with her brother and politely listened to what Principal Celestia was saying. "...So that will be all as for the school rules, the school code of conduct, and your class schedule. As for you, Mr. Sparkle, our school football coach would like to see you as soon as possible."<p>

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," Shining said.

"You're very welcome. Do either of you have any questions?" Principal Celestia asked the two.

"I was wondering about something called the Fall Formal Dance? Was the event held two months ago?" Twilight asked.

Principal Celestia stared at Twilight curiously. "Yes. It was our school dance," the principal answered.

"The reason I brought up the dance is because someone from this school created a video about me. Whoever made the video was obviously trying to prevent me from becoming the princess of the dance, but what I don't understand is why. I wasn't here around that time period, so I don't understand how did someone know who I was if I didn't attend the school."

"I understand your concern, Miss Sparkle. But I can assure you that something like that will not arise again here in Canterlot High."

Twilight smiled after hearing this. "Now you better be off to class. The first bell for first period will ring in three minutes," the principal informed the siblings. Twilight and Shining Armor thanked the principal and walked out. The two walked down the hall and stared at the schedule. "I have Mr. Barnes for geometry this period," Twilight said. "So where..."

"Hold up, Twily," Shining Armor said. He stared at a girl that was walking by and smirked. "Lovely day outside, huh, Mi Amore Cadenza?"

The girl looked at Shining with a questioning look, when she gasped and tackled Shining with a hug. She had light pink skin, purple eyes, had a blue bow securing her magenta, purple and yellow ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a crystal heart, a blue skirt, white knee high socks and boots.

"Shinykins! I can't believe it! Is this even happening right now?!" The girl giggled. She pulled away and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Shining Amor smiled and kissed the girl's lips. "Told you I had a surprise waiting for you," he said when he broke the kiss. The girl smiled and hugged him once more. She turned to Twilight and hugged her as well. "It's been so long since I last saw you Twilight. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Candace," Twilight replied, returning the hug.

The girls pulled away and Candace hugged Shining's arms. "Shinykins, who do you have first period?" she asked. She glanced at his schedule and smiled. "You have every class with me, so I might as well take you. We'll see you during lunch, Twilight!" Twilight smiled and waved at the couple, then looked down at her schedule.

"Mr. Barnes? Where could he be?" Twilight muttered to herself.

She was paying so much attention to the paper, she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell on her butt and looked at the person she bumped into apologetically. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-!" she said, but stopped as she got a glimpse of the guy. Flash closed his locker and looked at her in concern. "Woah! You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand. Twilight looked at him and at his hands. Tentatively, she took his hand he helped her back up. "Thank you," she said shyly. "Um... you wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Barnes is, do you?" He smiled and pointed down the other end of the hall.

"Down the hall, take a left. First door on your right," he said.

Twilight smiled thankfully and walked down to class. She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder. She caught Flash Sentry staring at her as he walked off. She blushed and turned around, continuing on her way to class. But no matter how hard she tried, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I just love flashlight! They were meant to be together! So how was it? Like it? Hate it? give me your opinion and leave me a comment, plz! Until then, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, bronies and pegasisters! I'm back with a new chappie for Equestria Girls for Life! It just made my day to see that I had a review, so thank you, GuardianAngel1234567. So I forgot to mention this in the last chappie, MLP, or Equestria Girls (same thing), doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro. And for all my flashlight shippers, please pray that flashlight becomes a canon in the show. And if it wasn't for Trixie, we would have had a legit flashlight moment. (Spoiler) I'm sorry. **

**Please read this story before I go on a rampage.**

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

It was the middle of the day, and Twilight was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Shining Armor and Candace. She had just gotten out of biology, and Mr. Haysworth, in Twilight's opinion, was by far the most boring teacher she had ever met. Throughout a lecture about ATP, he spoke in such a monotonous voice. Twilight thought she was going die of boredom.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness I'm out of that class," Twilight said.

Shining Armor smiled and took a tator tots. "Bro! Why you jacking my tots?" she playfully scolded. Shining Armor smiled and wiped his mouth. "So how was your day so far, Miss. Pessimistic?" Shining asked. Twilight playfully punched him and shrugged. "It was okay. I mean, biology was boring, but easy," Twilight said.

"Twily, please tell me you made at least one friend," Shining Armor pleaded. "Did you meet anyone knew?"

Twilight looked away and twirled her hair around her finger, blushing a bit. Candace noticed this and smirked. "Wait just a minute, Twilight. You met a boy, did you?" she asked. Twilight didn't answer but took a bite from her pizza. "Ohmigosh, you did meet a boy, did you? Twilight, you sly fox you!"

"Okay, where is he so I can clobber him?" Shining Armor said.

"It's not like that, Candace! I bumped into him this morning and he helped me up. That's all there is to it. Nothing more," Twilight said defensively.

"Mmm-hmm. Sure, Twilight. Whatever you say," Candace teased her. "Just remember, I'm the princess of love. So I can detect anything romantic."

Twilight blushed and looked away. "Shoot! Twily, can you go get my backpack? It should be outside on the field, right next to the door," Shining Armor said. Twilight got up and walked out of the cafeteria and hurried down the hallway. _'As long as I have an excuse to get out of that mess, I'll go anywhere,' _Twilight thought to herself. She walked out to the field, feeling the breeze hitting her face.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Twilight could react, a soccer ball crashed into Twilight's stomach. Twilight gasped at the impact and doubled over, moaning in pain. "Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, running over to the hurt girl. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Twilight shook her head and slowly got back up. "It's okay; I've gone through worse," Twilight said.

"You're not hurt badly, are you?" Fluttershy asked kindly. "I know Rainbow can kick pretty hard."

"No, no," Twilight said, brushing off the dirt off her clothes. "Really, I'm fine. I'm still living, so I'm fine."

"Great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed! She rushed over to Twilight and shook her hand. "I'm super duper uber glad to meet'cha! I'm Pinkie Pie, and these are my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer!"

"Hello," the girls said.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced. "Can I ask you guys something? You girls wouldn't happen to know anyone who made of me, would you?"

The girls froze and looked at each other. Sunset looked really nervous and gulped. "Actually, Twilight. Yes, I do. And I am responsible," Sunset confessed, looking at the ground, ashamed. "But I wasn't pointing it at you directly! It's kind of unbelievable, and you won't really believe me, but there was another girl named Twilight Sparkle who ran for the Fall Formal Princess. I thought if I made that video people wouldn't vote for her. I'm truly am sorry if I offended you, and I don't blame you if you hate me. But I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't tell you the truth."

"Well, I appreciate the fact the fact you telling me the truth, Sunset Shimmer," Twilight said, smiling. "There's nothing I admire more than an honest person."

Sunset smiled a bit, then her face brightened. "Hey! After school, the girls are going out to Sugar Cube Corner for some smoothies and brownies. Would you care to join us? It'll give us a chance to get to know you better." Twilight looked at the girls and shook her head, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, girls, but I'm going to have to decline your offer," she said. "My dream of becoming a world-renowned scientists does not depend on me making some friends. While I understand your intentions on being acquainted with me, I'm better off being alone. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She spotted Shining Armor's purple back with his signature shield design and walked away. She walked back into the school, leaving the girls shocked.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said after a while. "I did not see that coming."

* * *

><p>Twilight walked back towards the cafeteria and, thinking about the girls she just met. <em>'Was I a bit too harsh on them?' <em>Twilight thought. She shook her head a bit and set a determined look on her face. _'Get a grip, Sparkle! Don't get sidetracked! You need to keep your eyes on the prize. Don't lose sight of what's important. You can't fill your mind with nonsense!'_

Twilight sighed and stared at the ground, until she bumped into someone, once again making her fall on her butt. "Seriously? Twice in one day?" she grumbled. She looked up and saw that it was (of course) Flash Sentry. She looked at him and blushed a bit, twirling her hair around her fingers. "Sorry, again. I wasn't paying attention," she said. Flash smiled and held out his hand, which she gladly took.

"No prob," Flash replied."So, this Saturday, my band's playing over at the Cage. You should come."

Twilight shuffled her feet a bit and giggled a bit. "Um…. S-sure. I'll be sure to come," Twilight replied, and looked at their hands. They realized that they were still holding hands. The two blushed and laughed a bit and broke their hold from each other.

"Great! So I-I'll see you around!" Flash said.

He turned around and walked off, keeping his gaze on the girl and not paying attention to where he was going. He broke his gaze away from her and his face came in contact with a bathroom door that swung open. He stumbled back as he got whapped in the face, rubbing his face in pain. He looked at Twilight, smiled sheepishly and walked off, caressing his face. Twilight smiled and giggled at his clumsiness and bit her lips, then turned around and walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After school, the girls had went over to Sugar Cube Corner, eating smoothies and brownies at their usual spot. Rainbow Dash took a bit out of her brownie and looked at the others. "Can you believe that Twilight just blew us off like that?" she exclaimed. "I mean, I thought she was gonna be awesome, not some Ebenezer Scrooge."<p>

"She did seem rather cold," Rarity agreed. "Her reply to our offer was quite a shocker."

"Maybe we were rushing in on things," Fluttershy said. "I mean, we could have startled her a bit."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and finished off her treat, then grabbing another one. "Please! 'My dream of becoming a world-renowned scientist does not depend on me making some friends,'" Rainbow sneered, mimicking Twilight's voice. "All we did was ask her if she wanted to join us after school. No reason for bringing on the attitude, Miss. Anti-Social."

"Now, just hold on a minute!" Applejack said. "Ah know Twilight's not what we had in mind, but that doesn't mean we go talkin' badly behind her back! Friend or not, we don't say rude things 'bout other people behind their backs."

"But AJ-"

"No buts! Twilight's new here, and the last thing we want is for the poor gal to be scared out of her mind." Rainbow frowned and slumped back in her seat, muttering some things under her breath. Fluttershy twirled the straw around and looked at her friends. "You know, I thought Big Mac hated me because he never seem to talk to me, or look at me," she said. "The only time we did talk was when Applejack was around, but all he ever said was 'Eeyup' or 'Eenope.' But after a while, we started to talk and hang out. I realized that Big Mac didn't hate me, he was just shy, that's all."

"But you are Big Mac are dating, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Fluttershy blushed and took a sip from her beverage, her cheeks colored pink. "Yes," she whispered timorously, though it was loud enough for the girls to hear. Sunset smiled and nodded as if she understood. "I get it. You misjudged Big Mac before you got to know him. But when you got to spend time with him, you found out he's not what you thought he was." Fluttershy smiled and nodded, blushing at the fact her boyfriend had been mentioned in the conversation. Sunset touched Fluttershy's shoulder and looked at the other girls. "Basically, what Fluttershy is trying to say is that just because one person acted a sort of way, that doesn't mean that you put all these labels on them. We can't judge Twilight just because she turned down our offer. We have to get to know her before we make our decision about her."

Pinkie Pie smiled and blew up nearly a dozen balloons in less than ten seconds. "Well, the quickest way to be besties with someone is… A PARTY!" With that, Pinkie Pie took some streamers and confetti from her hair and threw them in the air, laughing. Some customers stared at her with questioning looks, but Pinkie Pie didn't seem to notice. "Ooh ooh ooh! For the party, we're gonna need some treats, balloons, banners, the whole package! And a party's not a party without some cake! What am I doing here? I got a party to plan!" Pinkie Pie got up and dashed out the door, a gust of wind flying behind her. The girls frowned and looked at each other, their hair now a mess.

"I do wish that sometimes Pinkie wasn't so jumpy," Rarity grumbled, taking a hairbrush out and grooming her hair back it its fabulous state.

Sunset nodded and smiled. "It's Pinkie Pie we're talking about. If there's a party, she'll be all over it. She is head of the party committee," Sunset pointed out. "Besides, if Pinkie wasn't so happy and giddy all the time, then we would never have such a good time." The girls smiled, silently agreeing, and continued to eat their treats.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Twilight and her family were eating dinner. Shining Armor rambled on about the school's football team, while Twilight filled Spike's bowl with dog food. "The guys on the team are really cool, dad," Shining Armor was saying. "Not only that, the coach asked me to come over on practice and see what I'm able to do. If I'm on the team, then I'll be able to take the Wonder colts to a leading victory."<p>

"Now that's the spirit, son!" Night Light said. "I told you you'd have no trouble getting on the team."

"How about you, Twilight?" Twilight Velvet asked. "Did you make any friends?"

Twilight shrugged and played with her tomatoes. "'Friends' isn't the term I'd use," she answered. "'Acquaintances' is more suitable. I met them during lunch at the soccer field. They asked me if I wanted to hang out with them after school, but I declined."

Twilight's mother frowned in disappointment as she served everyone with lasagna. "Twilight, I know you're working so hard to achieve your goals, but being unsocial is very unhealthy," Twilight Velvet said. "Having friends won't kill you."

"I interact with people," Twilight argued.

"Candace doesn't count," Shining Armor said. "Sure you guys are friends, but we mean people in your age group."

Twilight frowned and looked at Spike. "Well, what about Spike? We spend time with each other," Twilight pointed out. Night Light shook his head and wiped a smudge of cheese off his mouth. "Though that may be true, Spike is a dog. You're a human," he pointed out. "We're talking about people within your species." Twilight frowned and slumped a bit in my seat. Her mother sighed and looked at Twilight directly in the eye. "I understand your intentions- and excuse me for my rudeness- but how do you plan to ever succeed in life if you're not willing to talk to your classmates?"

Everyone stopped eating at stared at Twilight Velvet in shock. No one had expected this. "If you can't get along with other people, how will you cooperate with your fellow scientists?" Twilight Velvet continued. Night Light nudged his wife gently and shook his head. "Velvet, let's not get rash about this," he whispered. Twilight Velvet glared at her husband, then sighed and smiled towards Twilight gently.

"I'm sorry I lashed out on you, honey," she said. "I didn't mean to go offensive on you. I just really want you to make friends this time."

Twilight nodded and stared at her plate. "No, it's okay, mom. I get it," she murmured. Twilight Velvet smiled brightly and walked over to the kitchen. She later came out with a platter of chocolate cake. "How about we forget about all this squabble and have dessert?" she suggested. Shining Armor practically drooled as Twilight Velvet passed them each a slice. Even thought Twilight ate her share, her mother's statement remained in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Zam! Twilight's mom snapped! Sorry. So how was it? Too long? Too short? Too wordy? Leave me a review in that fancy little box down below, and I will see you beautiful people, soon! Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Twilight sat in Shining Armor's cat as he drove the school the next say, staring out the window quietly. She had trouble falling asleep last night and seemed a bit sleep deprived. Her mother's statement last night shocked her, and left her thinking about all night. A part of her knew her mother was right; how could she work with other people in the near future if she couldn't even have a decent conversation with her fellow schoolmates? On the other hand, the other part of her says that she's doing fine on her own, that friends will only distract her from her true goal in life, and does not wish to get sidetracked because of group of kids. Twilight sighed. She always had to make decisions growing up, but never life this.

"You're quiet today, Twily," Shining Armor said, breaking her free from her prison of thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

Twilight shrugged and chewed the inside of her mouth. "I've been thinking about what mom said last night," she started. "And maybe she's right. I mean, the majority of scientists do work together to solve some of the world's pressing issues. Maybe she has a right to call me a pessimistic."

"Twily, not to be rude or anything, but you're so cold, you make Elsa's powers melt," Shining Armor said.

Twilight gave him a questioning look, then looked back out the window. "Twily, I'm not saying this to be cruel or anything, but I really want you to make friends this time. You never had any friends growing up, and that's not healthy," Shining Armor continued. "I was hoping this move can change all that." Twilight sighed and played with her shirt ribbon. "I guess I can try to make friends. I know mom would just scold me for being such an anti-social again," she said, sounding unconvinced

"You should at least talk to some people, Twily," Shining Armor suggested. "Talk to a couple people and get to know who they really are. And if they're not friendship material, move on."

"Shining, that's-" Twilight stopped and thought about it. _'It does sound like a good idea, and it gives me an opportunity to get to know that boy,'_ she thought. Twilight blushed at who she was referring to, and continued to fix her gaze out the window. "-actually not a bad idea." She finished.

"Well, being the oldest, my wisdom always tells me the right things," he said.

"Did your wisdom tell you that you just drove under a red light?"

Shining Armor's smile dropped and looked behind him quickly, before focusing his view in front of him. "It's early in the morning, Twily. My wisdom doesn't function properly until lunch time," he jokingly defended himself. Twilight chuckled and rolled her eyes at her brother as he parked into a parking lot space in front of the school. The two exited out of the vehicle and walked towards the school building. Candace leaned against the statue and ran over to them the moment she saw them. She jumps into Shining's arms and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, love," she cooed.

"Hello, beautiful," Shining Armor chuckled.

Twilight smiled and made a gagging sound. "I'll leave you two alone so you can peacefully converse with each other," she said. Walking up the school steps, she entered the school and walked down to her class. She couldn't help but look how many students talked and laughed with each other. "Canterlot High seems like a very friendly place," she said. "It's amazing how so many people can talk freely to one another." Twilight remembered the girls from yesterday and how she shut them down on their offer.

"I owe those girls an apology," she murmured. "I don't see why I can't spend a day with them."

Twilight walked into her geometry class, only to be greeted by her classmates abruptly breaking into song. Pinkie Pie stepped out of the crowd, held up a megaphone and sang loudly into it. "Welcome to CHS, where friends are all around! Work all day, party all night, that's what it's all about! Take a cake and munch it down, so we can play all day! We're friends, we tight, we homies now, and we'll party till midnight, HEY!" Pinkie took out a noisemaker and blew into it, the paper tube uncurling itself and blaring out its sound.

"Wow, that was… unexpected," Twilight said, her hand over her chest. "I didn't see that coming."

"That's the official Pinkie Pie greeting, a welcoming gift for you, Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Now that you attend Canterlot High, you're gonna want this, so here!" Pinkie dug into her bag and pulled out a blue button pin with the school logo and pinned it onto Twilight's shirt. "There! Now you can show the whole world that you're a Canterlot Wondercolt!"

"Thank you all so much. And I do believe I owe you girls an apology," Twilight said. "Moving was a big step for me, and wasn't ready to adjust to the new environment around me. I also wasn't ready to make new friends, and I apologize for coming off as some cold Ice Queen."

"It's okay, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "Moving is pretty big step in your life. I can understand how hard it must be for you."

Twilight smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank you. And I was wondering, if it's not too late, if I can join you sometimes and, uh…" Twilight looked at the ground, not knowing what else to say. _'This is a lot harder than I thought,'_ Twilight thought to herself. Applejack smiled and took Twilight's hands, vigorously shaking it.

"Of course you can join us, Twilight," she said. "We wondercolts sure do like making new friends."

"So I've heard," Twilight said, her voice shaking. "You're very strong, Applejack."

Applejack dropped Twilight's hand and smiled. "So Twilight, during free period, the Rainbooms-that's us- will be practicing in the band room," Rainbow Dash said. "You can join us if you'd like."

Twilight smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot," she replied. Sunset patted Twilight on her shoulder and smiled. "You'll like Canterlot High, Twilight. I guarantee it," Sunset assured her. Twilight smiled and nodded. The girls smiled back and pulled Twilight into a group hug.

"This is gonna be the best day EVER!" Pinkie Pie screeched.

* * *

><p>The day passed by quickly and it was lunchtime. Twilight purchased her lunch and looked around the cafeteria. She spotted Shining Armor sitting with his new football friends, and Candace was with her friends. She walked past everyone, searching for a place to sit. Her hunt had ended when she found a vacant table and plopped down. She slid her backpack off her shoulders and dug her hand in it, rummaging her hand around. She pulled out "The Fault in our Stars" novel. She flipped to her bookmarked and began reading, absentmindedly taking a bite out of her apple.<p>

"Mind if we join you?"

Twilight looked up and saw the girls smiling at her. Twilight smiled and nodded, and the girls sat down with her. "So whatcha reading there, Twilight?" Sunset asked her. Twilight showed the front cover and Rarity nearly choked on her soda. "You're reading the Fault in our Stars too?!" she exclaimed. She pulled out the same novel from her backpack hugged it tightly. "It's my favorite book of all time! Nothing can compare to it!"

"You'll have to excuse Rarity over here," Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes. "She's a sucker for love."

Rarity glared at the multicolored haired girl and shoved her. "You'll have to excuse Rainbow Dash," she replied, using the same tone that Rainbow used. "She doesn't know true love when she sees it."

Twilight chuckled and flipped through the pages. "I can't blame you, Rarity," she said. "Though I've never been interested in romance and all, this is a book even I couldn't ignore. I love how the characters seem so realistic, and I think the cuteness got the best of me."

Rarity nodded as if she understood and smiled. "Growing up, I loved romantic stories and movies and whatnot. I believe that Disney makes the best ones. My favorite would have to be a tie between_ Aladdin_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. They both have something that always gets to me."

Twilight smiled at Rarity and sipped on her chocolate milk. "I don't blame you, Rarity. I love Beauty and the Beast," Twilight agreed, then slightly blushed. "I loved the song 'Beauty and the Beast.' I believe that it can draw a couple closer than ever." Her eyes aimlessly scanned the lunchroom in a bored manner, when she spotted Flash on the other side of the cafeteria. He sat on top of the table, playing on his guitar while laughing with a couple of guys who she thought it was his band. She smiled a bit and blushed, twirling her hair around.

"TWILIGHT!"

She jumped a bit at the sound of her name and looked at Pinkie with a startled look. "W-what?" she asked. Pinkie bounded up to her feet and pulled Twilight up. "C'mon, c'mon! We're gonna go rehearse now!" she exclaimed. Twilight grabbed her backpack and shrieked as Pinkie ran out of the lunchroom, hurrying up to catch up with the other girls, with Twilight in hand. Pinkie burst into the band room, with a queasy looking Twilight in hand.

"A-are you okay, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, taking note that Twilight's green face.

Twilight nodded and sat on top of a table. "I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to let my stomach settle down," she moaned, taking a sit from her water bottle. The girls got their instruments together and Sunset got her camcorder ready.

"We're gonna practice our song, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "Just tell us what you think when we're done."

"One, two, three!" Pinkie shouted.

_There was a time we were apart_

_But that's behind us now_

_See how we've made a brand new start_

_And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh_

_And when you walk these halls_

_You feel it everywhere_

_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

Twilight smiled and nodded her head to the beat, patting her hands on her lap as the Rainbooms continued to practice.

_We are all together_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now it's better than ever_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)_

_And I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_There was a time we couldn't see_

_Past the differences_

_That separated you and me_

_And it left us on our own_

_But now you walk these halls_

_And friends are everywhere_

_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

As the Rainbooms performed, their pony ears began to sprout from their heads and their hair grew longer. But they didn't stop playing, their merely smiled at each other and continued to play.

_We are all together_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now it's better than ever_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)_

_Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

"And, cut!" Sunset cried out, smiling. She pressed the stop button on the recorder and gave the girls a thumbs up. Like girls knew it would happen, their ears disappeared and their hairs shortened and reverted back to their original state. Twilight stared at the girls in awe. "W-what?" she stuttered. "H-how did you guys get pony ears? A-and your hair grew longer, and-what?"

"Yeah, that happens whenever play," Rainbow said nonchalantly. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"We're just magical like that!" Pinkie added cheerfully. "We have special powers that no one can deny."

Twilight raised an eyebrow quizzically, but didn't press into it. Flash then walked in and smiled at the girls. "Heard you guys outside! You guys are killing it!" he said. Rainbow smiled at him and crossed her arms, smirking. "Well, we are the best band around," she boasted. Applejack opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"Yeah, right. Stampede's the best, but whatever," Flash said.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Flash?" Sunset asked. She held up the instrument and smirked. "Looking for something, perhaps?"

Flash frowned and tried to grab it from her, but she pulled it away before he could take it away. "This isn't funny, Sunset. Give it back!" he exclaimed. Sunset smiled and pretended to think. "How about not?" she replied. Flash glare at her and snatched his guitar out of her grip and slipped the strap onto his shoulders. He turned to Twilight and smirked at her. "Keep your eyes on this demon. She'll come at you at the most random times." Sunset frowned at Flash and shoved him really hard. Flash stumbled forward and grabbed the nearest table. He sighed and looked up, only to lock eyes with Twilight. The two stared at each other for a while, before Flash pulled away, not breaking eye contact.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

Twilight smiled shyly and twirled her finger around her hair. "No, it's okay. No harm done," Twilight murmured. "I can't wait to see you perform on Saturday." Flash smiled and stared into her eyes. "I… don't think I got your name."

"Twilight Sparkle," she said.

Flash smirked and took Twilight's hand. "Well, Miss Twilight Sparkle. It's an honor to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself," he said. "Flash Sentry, at your service, my lady." Twilight blushed and giggled as Flash kissed her hand. "Well, Mr. Sentry. That was quite a greeting," Twilight teased. "What a gentleman." Flash smirked at her, but was pulled back by Rainbow.

"Sorry, Casanova, but we have to practice. So if you don't mind," she said.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," he said. He looked up and smiled at Twilight. "I'll see you later, Twilight. Keep rockin' it, girls." He bumped into the wall, smiled sheepishly at Twilight and ran out. Rarity smirked and gave Twilight a side glance, her hands on her hip. "Well, well, well, Twilight. Looks like you've casted a spell upon young Flash Sentry," she said. "You already have a victim at your fingertips, and its only your second day here." Twilight blushed and crossed her arms. Luckily, Rainbow Dash calmed everyone down and clapped her eyes.

"Okay, guys. We only have fifteen minutes before lunch ends, so let's practice "Awesome as I Want To Be," she said.

"Um, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy piped up in her usual timid voice. "I was wondering if we could do the song I wrote."

Rainbow Dash turned her back on her and waved her hand. "We'll get to that," she said, not noticing Fluttershy's deflated face. "Oh, okay," she murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The week had passed by quickly and it was Saturday, at last. Twilight was strangely excited about this, since this was actually her first time doing something that didn't involve academics. She felt a spark ignited inside of her as she went to the bed Friday night. But there was just one, teeny, tiny little problem.

She didn't know what to wear.

Normally, she'd wear something casual and comfortable for her liking, since she wasn't very interested in finding friends, but fashion never exactly crossed her mind. Ever since Flash Sentry invited her, she's been tearing her closet apart for the right clothes. In fact, she was doing that right now on this early Saturday morning. Twilight picked up random clothes, tried it on, and tossed it over her shoulders.

"Too desperate," she mumbled, tossing it into the large mountain of clothes. "Too nerdy, too childish, too sloppy! Why do I even have this?!"

Twilight held up an ugly Christmas sweater that her cousin have her a couple of years back and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes. The door opened and Shining Armor walked in.

"Hey, Twily, I need your-whoa! What happened?" he asked. "Did an tornado hit without warning?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and picked up a black shirt. "Now's not the time, Shining Armor. Unless you want to help me find an outfit, I suggest you scram," she said. "Nope."

Shining Armor took in the stack of clothes and at his sister. "Oh, right. You have a date with that Flash guy, right?" he asked. Twilight blushed and rolled her eyes. "It's not a date, okay. He just asked me to watch his band perform," she retorted, her cheeks tinted pink.

"So, if it's not a date, why are you obsessing about what you're going to wear?" he asked.

Twilight blushed a deeper shade of pink and glared at her brother. "G-get out, Shining Armor!" she screamed. Candace also came in and surveyed the room. "What happened in here?" she asked.

"She's getting ready for her date," Shining Armor said.

Candace's eyes lightened up excitedly. "You're going out on a date, right?" she asked. Twilight was about to protest against it, but Candace shushed her. "No need, Twilight. We're going on an emergency shopping spree." Candace then grabbed Twilight's hand and dragged her outside. The two scampered down the stairs and bolted out the door.

"Candace, I'm not wearing the right clothes for shopping!" Twilight said.

Candace looked at the girl and took in her outfit. She was wearing a purple shirt, dark blue shorts, and black sandals. "You look fine," she said, shoving her into her car. She slipped the keys into the ignition, switching the car to life, and driving off.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Twilight! You're finally socializing with other people," Candace squealed.

Twilight buckled in her seatbelt and Candace's and shrugged. "I would have had to sooner or later. But I told you, don't get too excited. It may not even last long," she said, staring out the window. Candace smirked and glanced at Twilight. "So… what do you think about Flash Sentry?" she teased.

"W-we're not getting into that," Twilight stammered.

Candace smiled at stopped the car at a red light. "Aw, does wittle Twilight have a crush?" she teased. Twilight looked at her hands and out the window. "S-so what exactly are we looking for at the mall?" she asked timidly. Candace laughed and began to drive once more when the lights turned green.

"You do have a crush on him! I knew it!" Candace squealed.

Twilight sank in her seat, praying that Candace wouldn't say anything. Luckily, they reached the mall and she quickly scrambled out of the car, quickly hurrying to the mall. Candace caught up and dragged Twilight into the mall. She scanned the various stores, and her eyes lit up when she spotted Wet Seal. Candace ran into the store, Twilight being dragged, of course, and looked at the girl.

"Hmmm…. You wear a lot of blue and purple. But I think pink would definitely look for you," Candace murmured. She eyes Twilight with interest and suddenly snaked her arms around her waist and pulled her close, making the cobalt haired girl blush. "C-candace!" she shrieked.

"Judging from the size of your waist, I'd say you're a small," Candace said.

Candace pondered for a while and released Twilight, searching through the racks. "Ooh! Try these on!" Candace held up a stack of clothes and ushered Twilight over to the changing room. "You are going to try every clothes I gave you, and we're not leaving this store until I see you try every clothes." So after several clothes later, Twilight and Candace left the store with several bags in their hands. Candace eyes the mall excitedly, while Twilight looked like she was about to collapse.

"Come on, Twilight! Let's see what we can find at JCPenny's," Candace said perkily.

"More shopping?" Twilight whined.

"You need to get your head out of the books and into the world of shopping, girl!" Candace squealed, skipping off. Twilight whimpered and ran after her the girl.

* * *

><p>It was now noon, and the girls were eating at the food court, their shopping bags scattered around them. Candace was babbling on the phone, while Twilight absentmindedly played with the straw of her soda. She blinked and looked around the mall in a bored manner. She noticed some kids from school walking about with their friends. Her eyes drooped a bit at the sound of people laughing and enjoying themselves. Twilight quickly looked away and whipped out her phone. Right now, it was twelve o' three, and judging from the way Candace was babbling, they could be here for a while, so Twilight got up and walked away.<p>

"Where you're going, Twilight?" Candace asked.

"I'm going to walk around a bit. You know, return the feelings to my numb joints. I'll be right back," Twilight murmured back.

Candace watched her dubiously, but didn't stop her and continued talking. Twilight looked around the mall and saw more of her fellow classmates. Twilight sighed and was about to go back to Candace when she saw a shirt that caught her eye. She walked towards and picked it up. It was a purple shirt with a pink six pointed star and the word "Magic" spelled out in silver cursive letters.

"I think you would look cute in that shirt," A voice piped up.

Twilight turned around and saw Rarity behind her with several bags in hand. "Rarity! I-I was j-just," Twilight stammered, her cheeks a bit pink. Rarity smiled and began rummaging the rack. "No need to explain, darling. Even the really smart one must have a break nowadays. I like to shop whenever I can. Ooh! Try this on!" Rarity held up a pair of jean capris and handed them to Twilight, and shoved her into the nearest changing room. Twilight blinked and quickly changed into her clothes. She was surprised that the clothes actually looked good on her, but was even more surprised that she liked it. She turned around and examined, when she heard knocking on the door.

"Twilight, darling? Are you done?" Rarity asked.

Twilight jumped a bit and opened the door. Rarity pulled her out and inspected her, a smirk on her face. "As expected, you look fabulous, darling," she said, passing Twilight a handful of clothes. "Now, go try these on." Twilight sighed and closed the door behind her. For the next thirty minutes, the girls looked through racks and Twilight tried on clothes. She and Rarity walked out with bags in their hands. "Twilight, darling, Flash will certainly fall head over heels when he sees you tonight," Rarity said. Twilight blushed and looked at Rarity, who giggled. "Flash Sentry is very close to Sunset Shimmer, so its natural that we know about these kind of these."

"Can you give me any advice, before I see Flash tonight?" Twilight asked.

Rarity looked at her and took her shoulders. "The number one thing you have to do at all times is to be yourself. Don't try to be yourself. The outcome will not be good," Rarity advised. "Anyways, Twilight. I must run. I have a dress that I must finish. Ta-ta!" Twilight waved goodbye and watched Rarity walk off. Twilight stood in the spot for a while, contemplating on whether she should avoid Candace or catch up with her. She sighed, already knowing the answer, and took a few steps before a guy came crashing into her, causing the both of them to trip. Twilight and the boy groaned and she opened her eyes. The moment she took a peek at who it was, she blushed.

"F-flash?" she exclaimed.

Flash groaned and looked at Twilight, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Hey, Twilight. Sorry I ran into you," he chuckled. Twilight bit her lips and twirled her hair. "I-it's not a problem at all, Flash." It when then Twilight and Flash noticed the position they were in. Flash was on top of Twilight! The two blushed madly and he scrambled off of her. "U-um, l-let me help you with your bags," he stammered. Twilight sat up and began collecting her bags. She felt something brush up against her hand looked down. Flash's hand was top of her, and Twilight could feel her heartbeat quicken its pace, banging against her ribcage. Flash looked down and took his hands away from hers.

"S-sorry, 'bout that," he chuckled.

He stood up and helped Twilight onto her feet and handed her the bags. "Um… can't wait to see tonight," he said. Twilight smiled and looked at her feet. "Yeah, me too," she said, shyly looking at him. " Can't wait to see you rocking that stage, Flash. I'm sure you're really amazing." Flash shot her a smile, and Twilight felt her cheeks burn up.

"Amazing? I'm the king!" he exclaimed. "When I'm on stage with my guitar, there's no stopping me. The stage is like my throne, and the crowd is my loyal subjects."

Twilight smiled and raised her eyebows, her arms crossed against her chest. "Oh? So where's your castle?" she teased. Flash smirked at her and gave her a teasing look. "Why? You wanting to move in with the king? Naughty girl." He teased. Twilight's face glowed red as he said that, and Flash burst out laughing. "Y-you jerk! That's not funny!" she yelled, pushing him.

"But you gotta admit; your face was priceless!" he laughed.

Twilight fumed and walked past him, but Flash took a hold of her hand. Twilight looked back at him and her violet eyes met with cerulean blue orbs. "After my gig's over, would you like to grab some pizza with me?" he asked hopefully. Twilight bit her lip and looked at him, a small gracing her face. "Sure," she answered. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" he asked, handing her his phone.

"You don't have my number," she said. She made a new contact with her number in it and handed it back to him. "Let me put my number in," he said. Twilight handed over her phone with no question and waited for him to finish. "Here you go, my lady," he said. Twilight took her phone back and smiled at him. "So I will text you later," he said.

"Twilight!"

The two looked over and saw Candace looking over. "I'm coming, Candace, hold up!" Twilight shouted back, and looked at Flash, who pouted. "Do you have to go so soon?" he teased her. Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, I have to go, but I'll see you later," she said.

"I'll wait for you, my Cinderella," he purred.

Twilight blushed at this and walked away. "Goodbye, Casanova," she said. She caught up with Candace and picked up some of the bags Candace was holding and they walked out. "Saw you getting comfortable with your new bae," she teased. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"He asked me if I wanted to catch some pizza with him after his gig was over," Twilight said.

"Did he ask for your number?" Candace asked.

Twilight didn't answer, but nodded her head. "Twilight Sparkle, you sly fox you! You are totally crushing on this guy!" Candace squealed. Twilight rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face as they walked out of the mall.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for taking me the Cage, Shining," Twilight said to Shining Armor as they drove over the Cage. Shining Armor smiled at his sister and looked back at the road. "No prob, Twily. I'm glad you're going out to hang with friends," he said. Twilight smiled and looked through her past messages with Flash. Like he promised, he texted her the moment she got home. They talked about a lot of things, school, classes, the supposed date. Twilight hated to admit it, but she was glad she met Flash. She was very excited as she ran down the stairs.<p>

"Well, here we are," Shining Armor said as he parked the car, snapping her back to reality.

Twilight stepped out of the car and walked towards the building, the butterflies flapping around in her stomach. The moment she opened the door, her eyes flew wide. The place was packed with kids front school, and music was blaring through the speakers. Many people were out dancing on floor, or some were just talking and hanging out at some booths.

"Wow," Twilight said. "Some club, right, Shining Armor?"

Twilight looked over her shoulder and saw that her brother had disappeared. She looked around and spotted her brother making his with none other than Candace. "Of course he's making out with his girlfriend," she muttered, crossing her arms. She sighed and went to sit at a vacant booth, when someone called her name.

"Twilight, hey!"

She turned around around and saw Flash making his way towards her. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Twilight blushed at this, but returned the gesture "Hey, you made it," he said. He broke the embrace and looked at Twilight's outfit. "And… whoa. I mean, just… whoa." Twilight rubbed her arm and looked at her outfit. She wore the purple shirt with the pink six pointed star, blue shorts, and purple boots with small little pink stars on them. She also wore a purple jacket with "Magic" written in cursive on the back in pink. "I wasn't expecting you to look so… stunning." Twilight smiled at this and twirled her hair around. "I'-I'm not stunning," she chuckled. She looked at Flash and saw how he smiled at her.

"Really? I think you are," he said.

Twilight tried to hold back a smile, but she knew she couldn't hold it back for long. "Thank you, Flash," she said. Flash smiled at her and looked behind him. "So, I gotta go, but after this we'll go grab some pizza. Sound okay?" he asked. Twilight nodded and nodded her head. "Cool. Wish me luck," he said. Twilight watched as Flash walk off and disappear in crowd.

"Hi, Twilight," someone said behind her.

Twilight turned around and saw Sunset Shimmer and the other girls walking towards her. "Hey, girls. What's up?" Twilight asked. Sunset smirked and crossed her arms. "You sure are in some good spirits," she said teasingly. "Did Flashie woo your heart?" Twilight blushed and but her lips. Luckily, Flash's band intervened.

"How we all doin' tonight?" Flash asked into the microphone.

The crowd cheered and hollered as loud as they can. "Ready to get this party started?" he asked. The crowd cheered once again "Shoutout to my boy Shadow Bolt! Happy Birthday, bro! One, two, three!" The band began playing their song and the crowd began dancing once again. Twilight smiled at Flash with a huge smile on her face. Who knew he was that good? Flash was right; he really did look like a king. A guitar king, at that.

"Twilight, come dance with us!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Twilight smiled and wasted no time dancing. How much fun she had! The grin on her face grew wider as she spun around. _'So this is what it's like at a party,' _she thought to herself. '_I may enjoy myself tonight.' _ The band finished playing and the crowd erupted into cheers. "Thank you, Canterlot High! You guys are awesome, I love ya! Peace out! Happy birthday, bro!" Twilight smiled and clapped as Flash made her way to her. "So Miss. Sparkle, were you impressed?"

"Impressed? Flash, you were amazing! I-I always thought Maroon 5 was a good band, but… wow," she replied. "You really are a king."

Flash shrugged and smiled. "I didn't choose royalty. Royalty chose me," he joked. The two chuckled at this and looked at each other. "So, how about that pizza?" Twilight smiled and nodded. She silently gasped when Flash took her hand and led her towards the door. The cool night breeze blew Twilight's hair back, her mane fluttering in the wind.

"W-where are we going?" she asked.

Flash smiled at her as they roamed the nearby plaza. They walked into a pizza place and were greeted by a girl with sky blue hair that rippled down her back in waves, hitting her waistline, baby blue eyes, and wore a red shirt with "Pizza Knight" on it in yellow letters, and black pants. She had a hairclip on the side of her hair with two light blue crystal hearts. She practically looked like flash, if it wasn't her hair and eyes. "Flash, I saved your pizza for you," she said. Flash took the box and looked at Twilight. "Twilight, this is my sister, Shimmer Blue. Shimmer, this is Twilight."

"It's nice to meet you, Twilight," Shimmer Blue said with a smile.

"Same to you, Shimmer Blue," Twilight replied.

"Anyways, get back to the stove. Pizza's burning," Flash said.

A beeping was heard and some smoke came up. "Shoot!" Shimmer exclaimed, running off to save her pizza. Flash led Twilight to an empty booth and opened the box, each taking a slice. "So, does your family own this place?" Twilight asked. Flash asked and took a bite off his pepperoni pizza. "My uncle owns this place, and my dad owns the Cage. They both sponsor our school, so its okay."

"What grade is your sister in?" Twilight asked.

"She's in seventh grade, and she goes to Canterlot Middle, and my brother, Speed Ball, is in third grade, and my other sister is in first grade."

Twilight nodded and took another bite. "So, I want to get to know you a bit," Flash started, peeling off a pepperoni. "Wanna play 20 questions?" Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Favorite color?"

"Pink and Purple."

"Favorite movie."

"_Thor_ and _Thor: The Dark World._"

"So favorite superhero is-"

"Thor," the two chorused together.

Flash nodded his head and took another slice. "Okay, okay. You're a Thor fan. I like it, I like it," he said. "What is your favorite place to go?" Twilight her lip and beamed a wistful smile. "Ever since I was little, I always wanted to go to Paris. I hate to admit it, but a kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower is number one on my priority list," she answered. She blushed a bit and looked out the window. "Yeah, it's stupid, but..."

"No, it's okay," Flash interrupted. "I like it. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Twilight looked at Flash and smile at him. He returned the smile and they gazed at each other for a while. "You know, Even though we just met, I feel like we can connect." Twilight smiled at him and her cheeks were dark red. "Me too." The two were too busy staring at each other that they didn't notice Shimmer Blue staring at them. "Awwww," she sighed, taking a picture. "Oh, I am go getting a new IPhone."

* * *

><p><p>

Later that night, Flash and Twilight were walking about the Cage. Flash learned that Twilight loves Maroon 5, her favorite song is "Classic" from MKTO, she's a huge Thor fan (No shocker), loves chocolate and has arachnophobia. Flash was telling her the story about how a clown "magically" made his pants disappear.

"…So, I walked up the stage, not knowing what was going to happen, and abra cadabra! My pants were gone!" he exclaimed. Twilight laughed and held her hands to her mouth. "It was the same day I had to wear freaking rainbow monkey boxers. I swear I have never ran faster in my entire life."

"Did that really happen?" she giggled.

Flash opened the door to the club and shook his head. "That was the last time I ever went to a wedding with the girl I like," he said. Twilight and Flash chuckled and walked in, where they were greeted by Pinkie Pie. "Hiya, guys! Cake?" The two smiled and took the chocolate cake from Pinkie Pie and ate it up. Shining Armor walked over with Candace in tow.

"Twilight, where were you? I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed. He looked at Flash and back at Twilight. "Where did you go?"

"Uh, sorry. I was getting some pizza," Twilight said. "Flash, this is my brother, Shining Armor. Shining Armor, Flash," she introduced the two. Shining Armor looked at Flash with a deadly look and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you," he growled. Flash gulped and nervously smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You too."

"So, Flash, what were you doing with my baby sister?" Shining Armor asked nonchalantly, his eyes glinting. Twilight groaned under her breath and rubbed her forehead, annoyed out of her mind. Candace smiled at Twilight and up at Shining Armor. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta get going," she said. Candace shoved Shining Armor towards the door and winked at Twilight. "Meet us outside."

Twilight smiled gratefully as she dragged Shining Armor away, and smiled at Flash. "I'm so sorry about my brother. He's just… really protective," she said. Flash smiled and pulled her into a hug. "No prob. So I'll talk to you later?" Twilight giggled and nodded her head. They hugged once more and Twilight kissed his cheek. She pulled away, her cheeks as bright as an apple, and walked away.

"Bye, Flash," she called over her shoulder.

Flash watch her walk off and blinked. He touched the cheek she kissed and his face broke into a huge grin. "YES!" he shouted. Some people looked over at him and he smiled sheepishly and quickly walked off. He didn't see Twilight staring at him from the door. Twilight bit her lip and giggled and walked off, closing door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The weekend went by and it was time to go back to school. Twilight woke up with a smile on her face and hopped out of bed. She yawned and stretched a bit, then picked up Spike and twirled him around. "Good morning, my precious little Spike," she said happily. "How are you this lovely morning? Did you sleep well? I know I did." Twilight put Spike down and went into the bathroom. She went through her usual morning routine, but it was unusually happy. She got dressed and brushed her hair, humming.

"There we are," she said. "Come on, Spike. It's time for breakfast."

Twilight walked out her room and skipped down the stairs with her backpack. She skipped into the kitchen and kissed her parents and brother. "Good morning, mother, father, brother," she said as she sat down. "How are we on this beautiful day?" Shining Armor looked at his sister turned to his parents. "Okay, something's wrong with her," he said. "I don't know what happened to her, but I think it has something to do with that boy she met at the Cage Club." Twilight merely smiled and ate her pancakes.

"Twilight?" Night Light asked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What? I can't be happy for once?" Twilight asked. "I don't always have to wake up as some grouch."

"Night Light, leave Twilight alone. This is surely new for her," Twilight Velvet said. "It's not every day Twilight falls in love."

Twilight stopped eating and blushed. "M-mom! I-I don't have a crush on Flash Sentry!" Twilight protested. "I just met him, and we only hung out once." Twilight sighed and continued to eat her pancakes. Shining Armor looked at her dubiously, but didn't say anything. Twilight brought her plate to the sink and filled Spike's bowl with dog food. "Anyways, we're gonna be late. Let's go, Shining Armor." Twilight kissed her parents one last time, cuddled with Spike, and pulled Shining Armor out the door.

"Bye, mom, dad, Spike!" Twilight yelled over her shoulder.

Twilight and Shining Armor got into the car and drove off to the school. Twilight was texting on her phone, giggling a few times before texting a response. "So, you're dating Flash?" Shining Armor asked. Twilight stopped texting and looked at Shining Armor with curiosity. "No, but why do you care? You wanted me to take to different people, right?" she asked.

'_Leave it to her to find a loop hole,'_ Shining Armor asked. "Well, yeah, but I just didn't think you'd get friendly with a guy."

Twilight chuckled and shook her head. "Life is just filled with surprises, big brother. But, I got to hand it to you. You were right about me. I do need to go out more. And Saturday was a good start," she said. Shining Armor looked at her as if she just shape shifted into a shark. "I take back what I said about you hanging out with different people," he said. "You need to stick to the status quo."

"Did you really just make a High School Musical reference?" twilight asked, laughing.

"Hey, you should be the one to bash about it. You were just watching it yesterday," Shining Armor said.

Twilight rolled her eyes and continued to text. "So, who are you texting?" Shining Armor asked. "Oh, wait. Never mind. You're just texting your new boyfriend." Twilight sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt as the car parked into a free parking lot space and got out, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She tucked her phone into her bag and walked over to her locker, when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said.

Twilight smiled and gasped. "Adam Levine?" she teased. She pried the hands off her eyes and turned to see Flash, smiling at her. "Very funny. Do I look like Adam Levine to you?" he joked. Twilight chuckled and smiled. "I see you have pants on," she teased. "You want a belt to make sure they don't disappear on you?" Flash frowned and pushed her against her locker, making her shriek. "Never bring up the pants incident," he growled, even though he was clearly joking. "Or else you'll have to face to consequences."

"And what are you gonna do to me, Flashiekins?" she asked.

Flash raised an eyebrow and lifted her up, draping her over her shoulder. "Eek!" she screamed. "Flash, put me down! I have to get to class!" Flash smirked and began spinning around in a circle, much to Twilight's displeasure. "This isn't funny anymore, Flash! Put me down!" Twilight yelled, smacking the back of his head.

"Come on, we have like, ten minutes before class starts! Loosen up a bit," Flash laughed.

Twilight groaned and began squirming in his grip. "Okay, okay, calm down," Flash chuckled. He placed her down and smirked as Twilight stumbled and wobbled a bit. "I hate you so much right now," she said, shoving him away. She turned her back to him and opened up her locker. Flash smiled and leaned against the locker next to her. "Listen, I'm writing a song, and I kinda need an audience. So, will you meet me in the music room during free period?" he asked. Twilight took out her math and world history textbooks and smiled. "Sure. As long as you have pants on," she teased him, walking away.

"He caught me off guard!" Flash shouted at her defensively.

Twilight smiled as she continued to walk to her geometry class. As she walked down the hall, she thought about Flash's offer. _'It's not like the song's about me or anything,' _she thought. She walked in the classroom and sat down in her seat. She glanced at the clock in the room then glazed out the window. The bell would ring in two minutes, so she might as well space out. Sunset Shimmer walked over to Twilight and sat down in the seat in front of her. "Hey, Twilight," she said. Twilight looked at Sunset and smiled. "Hey. How's it going?" She asked.

"It's okay. So…" she started.

"So…" Twilight said.

"So? Tell me about your date with Flash Sentry!" she squealed. Twilight blushed at this and looked at the ground. "Nothing much happened," she muttered. Sunset smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why are you blushing?" she teased. Twilight looked away and looked at her reflection in the window. It was true; her face was as red as a rose. "It's hot in here," she said. "Besides, what's it to you? What, you and Flash have a thing or something?"

"Of course not. We're just friends," she said. "Besides, I saw that little moment you guys had at the Cage Club. You really did steal Flash's heart. Can't say I'm surprised. You're practically like her, except you're human."

"What?" Twilight asked. "What are you talking about? And what do you mean 'You're practically like her, except you're human?'" Sunset blushed and turned around, fiddling with her fingers. "Uh, I said too much," she muttered. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Twilight, the bell rang and her classmates began entering the class. Sunset smiled and greeted the other girls.

"Hey, girls," she said.

"Good morning, darling," Rarity said, sitting in the desk next to her. "And hello, Twilight. How was your date with Flash?" She looked at Twilight and smirked. "I take it went well? I did expect this. After all, you did kiss his cheek before you left." Twilight blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked away. "W-where's Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie Pie had to finish up some dance committee things," Rainbow Dash said. "She should be here soon."

As Rainbow said that, Pinkie Pie rushed in with streamers and confetti in her hair. She smiled and shook it out, beaming goofily. "Hiya, guys!" she exclaimed. Twilight smiled at Pinkie's silliness and looked down at her hands, when something caught Twilight's eyes. Each of the girls were wearing a gold necklaces, each had a different gems. Rarity's necklace had a purple diamond shaped gem, Applejack had an orange shaped gem in hers, Pinkie Pie's necklace contained a blue balloon shaped gem, Fluttershy's necklace bears a pink butterfly shaped gem, and Rainbow Dash's necklace sported a red thunderbolt shaped gem. Only Sunset Shimmer didn't have a necklace.

"Those necklaces," Twilight said.

"You like them?" Rarity asked, brushing her hair. Twilight merely nodded her head. "It's so beautiful. I mean, I never seen necklaces like this before." Rarity smiled and fluffed her hair a bit. "Of course not, darling! These necklaces were specifically made just for us," Rarity said.

"You see, it's the anniversary of our friendship," Fluttershy explained in her usually timid voice.

"Yes. And even though we had a bit of a misunderstanding," Rarity said. "We realized that our friendship was more powerful than anything."

Twilight nodded and looked at Sunset, who looked a bit out of place in all this. "How come Sunset doesn't have one?" Twilight asked. Sunset looked at her with a "deer caught in a headlight" look and averted her gaze. 'I recently befriended the girls after an incident. Before the girls and I became friends, I wasn't the girl I am now," she said, her eyes tearing. Fluttershy walked over to Sunset and hugged her. Twilight felt guilty for dragging Sunset into the conversation and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, I, um… I didn't mean to hurt you," she muttered.

Sunset dried her eyes and smiled sadly at Twilight. "It's okay, Twilight. Don't worry about it," she said. Twilight nodded but still couldn't help to feel guilty. The late bell rang and Principal Celestia's voice came over the intercom. "Good morning, wondercolts!" she exclaimed. "We have a lot of special events, starting with the boys' soccer game…." Twilight zoned out during the announcement and stared at her fiddling hands. She looked at saw the girls smiling at each other, their necklaces gleaming beautifully. But when she turned her gaze to Sunset, she noticed that her eyes glistening with tears. Twilight sighed and took out her geometry notebook and a small spiral journal with her trademark star. She also took out a pen, opened the journal and began writing in it.

"_**It is my second week here in Canterlot High, and I've grown used to the things here," **_Twilight wrote. _**"I've made new friends (though I'm not 100% sure if I am ready to call them that), and I somehow made an acquaintance with a certain boy named Flash Sentry. During my time here, the girls tell me that I'm now one of them, a friend. But for some reason, whenever I look at Sunset Shimmer, I see guilt and remorse in her eyes. I may be wrong, but everytime I look at Sunset, I think that whatever she did in the past led her to think that she doesn't deserve friends. I wonder what happened back then that created such tension."**_

Twilight closed her journal and stood up as everyone said the pledge. _'Friendship… what is it exactly?'_ Twilight thought as she sat back down. _'For so long I've always been so cold and shallow and kept my distance far from other people, burying myself in my studies . I don't even know what it's like to understand friendship. What is like to have friends? What is it like t be part of a friendship?'_ And the thought of friendship remained at the back of Twilight's head.

* * *

><p>It was now free period, and Twilight was heading to the music room, just as she promised Flash. As she got closer, she heard soft humming coming from the music room, and pressed her ear against the door to hear clearly. Inside, she heard Flash strumming her guitar, humming a song. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door, slipping in quietly and closing the door behind her silently.<p>

"Beautiful girl has a heart of gold, you held me tight when I was out in the cold," he sang softly. "Never met a girl like you before, you truly have a heart that's pure."

"Wow," Twilight said when she stopped. "That was beautiful." Flash turned and looked at her, his cheeks flushed. "Uh, Twilight! I-I-I didn't see you there," he stammered. "H-how long h-have you been there?" Twilight shrugged and sat down next to him. "Long enough to here that last part," she said, giggling as his cheeks turned redder. "Is that your new song?"

"Uh, yeah, well… it's not exactly finished," he admitted. "I wanted you to here it before I show it to the guys."

"Okay," Twilight said. "Let's here it." Flash sighed and began playing the song.

_I was blind, but now I see_

_I realized that you were the missing piece_

_I was lost, but I was found_

_Now you're with me, safe and sound_

_You're the missing thing I need_

_The other half of me_

_You help me make a melody_

_I fell in love you, is that a felony?_

_Beautiful girl has a heart of gold_

_You held me tight when I was out in the cold_

_Never met a girl like you before_

_You truly have a heart that's pure_

"Uh… that's it," Flash said, strumming the last note. "Like I said, I didn't really finish it." Twilight stared at him for a while, not saying anything for while. She stared at Flash and smiled gently. "That was beautiful," she said. "Even though you didn't finish it, I know that it's gonna turn out great. I take it it's for a girl?" Flash's face was practically a fire hydrant when she said that, and looked away, making Twilight laugh. "She must be a lucky girl."

"Oh, she is," Flash said. "You can't find a girl like her anywhere else."

"So I hear," Twilight muttered. What was with her? She clenched her skirt tightly and tried to remain her composure as Flash put his guitar in his case. She felt an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach, and she didn't like the way it felt. Was she jealous of Flash's crush? _'No, no, no! There's no way I'm jealous!' _Twilight thought to herself. _'Sure, we hung out, but that didn't mean anything! Besides, there's no way a guy like him could like a girl like me.'_ Thinking that thought made Twilight a bit upset. _'That's right, we can never be together. For we are two different. He's the cool guy who's in a band, and I'm the brainy geek girl who nobody can get to.'_

"Twilight?"

Twilight blinked and looked at Flash, who was looking at her with a concerned look. "You okay?" he asked. Twilight nodded and gave him a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out a bit, that's all," she said. Flash frowned and crossed his arms. "You sure?" Is something on your mind? We can talk about it if you want," he said. Twilight shook her head and got up. "No, really, it's okay," she said. "I gotta go. I want get a head start on my English essay."

"Nerd," Flash joked.

Twilight smiled sadly and playfully shoved him. "Dork," she teased him. "At least I can keep my pants on." Flash frowned and came over to her, and Twilight prepared herself to be swung around, but all Flash did was pull her into a hug. "I'm really glad I met you, Sparky. You're really special, and you can't really compare yourself to other girls."

"Sparky?" Twilight chuckled.

"Yup. Your new nickname is now Sparky," he said. Twilight smiled and hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed and the word "nerd" echoed in her head. _'That's right," _she thought sadly._ 'No one wants to be seen with a nerd.'_

* * *

><p>The day passed by and the school day was over. Thoughts swarmed Twilight's head, and it gave her a headache, so she decided to take a walk. She slipped on a purple hoodie, grabbed her house keys and phone and walked out. She popped in her earbuds and picked a song out of random. The song "Immortals" from Fall Out Boy came on and a small smile came to her. She enjoyed listening to Fall Out Boy just as much as she liked listening to Maroon 5, and their songs, in a way, calmed her. Twilight snapped out her daydream and realized that she came to the school and sighed. She walked over to the statue and brushed her fingers against it.<p>

"I'm so confused," Twilight mumbled, sitting down, her back pressed against the statue. "Flash is a nice guy, really sweet, but… I just don't know."

Twilight pulled her knees close to her and hid her face. "I just wish I knew what to do," she muttered. She heard footsteps, but chose to ignore it. "Twilight?" a voice said. Twilight slowly looked up and saw Sunset Shimmer looking at her with a confused and concerned look. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?" she asked. Twilight sighed and smiled a bit. "I was taking a walk, but I somehow ended here," she said. Sunset sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Everyhing okay? You look sad," she said.

Twilgiht sighed and looked at the moon. "It's just that I've always been the girl who's more focused in school than friends my entire life. And I come here and it's… different," she explained. "Don't get me wrong, you guys are nice and all. It's Flash that's the problem." Sunset shrugged and smiled a bit. "What's wrong with Flash? Don't you like him?" she asked.

"I do like him. He's really a sweet guy. But I'm worried about "her", whoever "her" is," Twilight said, looking at her shoes. "Flash wrote a song about her and is planning to sing it to her."

Sunset seemed to understand and facepalmed her face. "Oh, right! I didn't tell you!" she explained. Twilight looked at her confused, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about, Sunset?" Twilight asked her warily. Sunset rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Um… do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long," Twilight answered.

"Oh boy. Where do I begin?" Sunset muttered. And so, Sunset began to tell Twilight everything: Equestria, the Fall Formal Dance, how her pony doppelganger ran against for the crown, everything. Twilight sat down taking in all this new information. After a long explanation, Sunset stopped and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Wait, so let me get this straight: a pony princess from an entire universe came here and ran against you for the crown, and you, being your evil self, did everything in your power to power to stop her. So on the night of the dance, you stole the crown and transformed into a demon, hypnotized the entire student body in attempt to rule this "Equeatria", but this other me defeated you with the other girls, and since then they befriended you while the whole school was against you. Is that right?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much," Sunset asked. "You kinda left out the girls though."

"That's scientifically impossible!" Twilight exclaimed. Sunset giggled and raised an eyebrow at Twilight. "Don't tell me you're one of those people who think that every little thing has to have scientific proof behind it," she teased. "Twilight, I know it's hard to believe. But trust me on this one, it's true. How else do you think I made a video of someone who looked exactly like you? Unless, of course, you have a twin sister." Twilight smiled a bit and looked at the ground. She remained quiet for a while, before Sunset spoke again. "After all I did, I don't blame the school for hating me," she muttered. Twilight looked at her and saw that she was crying. "I was a horrible person. Back in Equestria, I was cold and heartless, and I couldn't see the magic of friendship Princess Celestia tried to show me. I wanted power. I wanted to be on a higher rank than her. So I stole Princess Twilight's crown and came here. I didn't think the princess would come here, and try to stop me, but she did, and she was able to take back the crown before further damage was done. Now, looking back, I only wish that I could take back everything I did."

"Sunset," Twilight.

"I just want to be forgiven," Sunset cried softly. "I really want to make up for what I did. I… just don't want to be alone." Twilight stared at her, shocked, then smiled. She got up on her feet, helped sunset up and pulled her into a hug. "I may not admit this to my family, but coming here really opened my eyes and showed me that… we are one," Twilight said. "Back at Ponyville High, we had different cliques. I fell into none of then, because I was so focused in my studies. But the moment I came here, the first thing I noticed was how friendly everyone was to each other. And your friends was the first to attempt to befriend me. Now, I'm slowly adapting to the ways of this school, and I think I'm ready to learn about the magic of friendship." Twilight broke the hug and took Sunset's hand and smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say it that... you're not the only one who feels alone. I've been alone my entire life, but I've gotten used to it. But even still, I know deep inside, we're all the same. So there's no reason to feel this way."

Sunset smiled and wiped off her tears. "Thanks, Twilight. I needed that," she said. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, Twilight."

"Bye," Twilight said. Twilight watched Sunset walked off, then brushed off the dirt from her outfit and decided to go home as well. She took a few steps, before looking over her shoulder and staring at the statue. _'Equestria…'_ she thought to herself. She gently smiled and continued to walk home.

Twilight came home just as the rain began to fall. She walked in and walked in the kitchen, where she found her parents and brother sitting at the table. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked. Twilight Velvet looked at her daughter, her eyes red. "Twilight," she started, but didn't finish. She rested her head in Night Light's shoulder and resumed crying. Shining Armor got up and looked at his sister sorrowfully, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

Shining Armor was a bit hesitant, but sighed. "There's something you should know…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

The following day at school, Twilight sat in world history, taking notes about the Renaissance. She glanced at the window and saw that the usual blue sky was covered with grey clouds, and heavy rain poured down onto the Earth. _'What a perfect day' _Twilight thought gloomily. _'Sun's out, everyone's happy, and not a frown in sight.'_ Twilight sighed and faced the front. Even her teacher, Mr. Sourcooks was being a little more grumpier than usual. In fact, it seemed that the class was being affected by this weather. They all were all gloomy and depressed, as if they didn't want to be here. Twilight took a deep breath and sighed, scribbling down more notes. She understood how they felt. The night when she came home from talking to Sunset, the rain immediately started. Twilight thought the rain came just as she felt her heart shatter into two. Never has she felt so emotionally unstable in her life. The worst of all, homecoming was coming up soon, and for once Twilight really wanted to go. She blushed a bit when she thought about Flash appearing at her house, all dressed in a tux with a single red rose in hand. Twilight smiled a bit at the thought, and looked out the window. As much as she wanted to go, she was worried that Flash doesn't like her and won't ask her out to the dance. Deep inside, Twilight, like other girls, wished for a happily ever after, much like the Disney princesses like Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella.

Twilight sighed and brushed her hair off her face, continuing to jot down the notes. Across the room, Flash watched Twilight sulk in her seat. It wasn't like her to be like this. It's not like Twilight to be so sulky, so depressed. True, she was acting a bit weird the other day, but she smiled nonetheless. What had happened to the beautiful, smart girl he befriended?

"Mr. Sentry!" Mr. Sourcooks bellowed at Flash.

"Ma'am! I mean sir!" Flash exclaimed, a bit alarmed. Mr. Sourcooks glared at Flash and slammed his fists on Flash's desk. "Instead of eyeing the girls in this school, perhaps you would like to start eyeing the textbook!" he snapped. "Maybe you could learn some useful content that will save your grade! No wonder why you're an idiot." Flash frowned and sulked into his seat as the class chuckled at this. Flash hated world history. Never in his life had he had so much hatred for one person. But fate had a cruel way of karma (it's not his fault he "accidentally" shoved his little brother into mud and he scraped his knees) and ended up getting this horrible excuse of a teacher. Despite what others may think of him, he's actually a pretty smart student, especially in math. He glanced at Twilight, who was busy staring out the window to notice. Flash sighed and looked at the stout and chubby teacher in boredom, who was probably droning on and on about how the Renaissance effected Europe at the time. Flash inwardly groaned and prayed that the bell would ring already. Just that that moment, the bell rang and the class scrambled out as fast as they could.

"Don't forget to do page fifteen in the practice workbook!" Mr. Sourcooks yelled after them.

Flash ran after Twilight and took her hand. "Hey, Sparky, what's up?" he asked. Twilight didn't answer him, but a few tears were visible. "Hey, what's wrong? What's gotten my little Sparky so worked up about?" he asked, concerned. Twilight sniffed and wiped the tear away. Flash then noticed that she wasn't in her usual attire. Instead, she wore a black hoodie with a star on the back, black skinny jeans and black converse. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Flash," she said, her voice cracking. "Don't worry about it."

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked. "Do you want me to do something about them?" Twilight smiled a bit but then frowned. "It's okay, Flash. I'll be fine, really," Twilight assured him, slipping her hand out of his grip. "I gotta get to class. Bye!" Before, Flash could say anything else, Twilight ran down the hall. "Sparky, wait!" Flash called out to her, but a hand touched his shoulder. Flash turned around and saw Candace behind him with a solemn look on her face.

"Flash, don't," she warned. "Twilight's going through some hard time. Now's not the time to talk with her."

"Why not?" Flash asked. "What happened?"

Candace removed her hand from his shoulders and frowned. "Get to class Sentry," she said, walking away. Flash remained in the hallway, confused, but reluctantly walked over to class.

* * *

><p>Free period came by quickly and the girls were hanging out in the band room, just chilling. Rainbow strummed her guitar a bit, and looked at the other girls. "Does anyone know what's going on with Twilight?" she asked. "I mean, she's been kinda moody lately." Sunset shrugged and. "She did seem a bit moody. I thought I saw her cry during geometry, but I wasn't sure," Sunset said. "Flash and Twilight were talking in the hall, but she really didn't seem in the mood to talk."<p>

"Not to mention her outfit!" Rarity added. "It was so gothic, I almost cried! Oh, the horror!"

Applejack rolled her eyes at Rarity and dusted off her Stetson. "Speakin' of Twilight, where is she? Ah haven't seen her all day," she said. Pinkie Pie then rushed in with an alarmed look on her face. "YOU GUYS! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" she screamed.

"Pinks, there's no reason to yell!" Rainbow dash shouted. "And what are we seeing?"

"Flash got into a fight with Twilight's big brother," Pinkie explained. "Well, Shining Armor started it, but-"

"Wait, what?" Sunset yelled.

The girls ran out and followed Pinkie down the hall, where a crowd was forming. They pushed their way to the front and saw Flash on the ground, coughing, and Shining Armor glaring at the boy. Candace was next to him, clearly furious. "Shining Armor, stop it! What did he do to you?" she yelled.

"What _did_ I do to you?" Flash asked.

"Listen, I'm telling you this once: stay away from my sister," Shining Armor growled. "I could care less if she's the girl of your dreams, I don't want you to be around her. Ever since you took her out, she's been different."

"I took her out on one date and you gang up on me?" Flash shouted, getting up and wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Flash!" Sunset yelled. "Just walk away! What if Twilight sees this?"

Flash sighed and stumbled away. "That's right, walk away, Sentry. Walk away to that demonic devil of a girl named Sunset Shimmer!" Shining Armor snapped. The crowd went off and Flash stopped. Flash clenched up his fists, turned around and punched Shining Armor right in the face. "Let's get something straight," Flash growled angrily."No one, and I mean NO one, talks about Sunset that way." Shining Armor smirked and punched Flash in the gut. Angered, Flash returned the punch, and the next thing you knew, a fight had broken out.

"Shining Armor, stop it!" Candace yelled. "This isn't right!"

The boys tumbled to the ground, and got rougher by the minute. By now, Flash had a black eye, a bleeding lip and a bruised cheek. Shining Armor's lips were also bleeding, as well has his cheek, and also had a black eye. Shinig Armor got up, and shoved him into the bank of lockers. Candace tried to pry him the boy, but Shining Armor wasn't the school's new quarterback for nothing. And boy, was he strong!

"Shining Armor, stop it right now! You can't just start a fight with a guy who's only hanging out with your sister!" Sunset yelled angrily.

"Stay out of this, Candace! This is between me and Sentry!" Shining Armor snapped.

"But-"

"Shining Armor?"

Candace, Shining Armor, Flash and Sunset looked over to the person who interrupted. The crowd parted and Twilight walked toward the beaten up boys, an angry and confused look on her face. _'Her eyes were red from the crying she did,'_ Sunset noted. She looked over at the shambled up boys and stepped back. She didn't want to get involved in this. "Let him go," she ordered. Shining Armor reluctantly obliged and harshly dropped the blue-haired boy to the ground. Twilight ran over to him and helped him. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Flash smiled at her compassion towards him and smiled. "Eh, I've had worse," Flash said, glaring at her brother while leaning on his for support. "Any longer and your brother would have killed me." Twilight handed Flash to Sunset and Applejack and glared at Shining Armor. He had expected her to start yelling at him or slapping the back of his head, which he was used to. But he was completely caught off guard when Twilight did something not even Candace expected.

Twilight slapped Shining Armor.

And it wasn't just a petty slap, either. This slap whipped Shining Armor across the face, the hand mark burning at his flesh. He stumbled back and held his cheek, looking at his sister in shock. "That's you get for starting a fight with Flash," she said. She then lifted her leg and jammed it where the sun did not shine. Shining Armor cried in pain the crimpled down. "And that's what you get for hurting him. Sure, Shining Armor, you can gight with Flash. It's not like I have enough problems as it is!"

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Shining Armor yelled. "He was the one who was getting too close to you! I was only looking out for you!"

"Looking out for me?!" Twilight yelled angrily. "Flash is hurt over here because you came over and punched him because he was there for me, and you're saying you're looking out for me? Yeah sure, and practically killing him is the answer to all this! Are you serious?"

"Why do hang out with him?" Shining Armor demanded.

"Why is that any of your business?" Twilight shot back.

"Because I'm your brother, and I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt!"

"I'VE BEEN HURT FOR YEARS!"

Shining Armor silenced himself and stared at his sister in shock. Twilight was now crying, but her eyes had a raging flame dancing around. "You want to know why I've never had any friends, Shining? Because I was bullied!" she confessed. "I was picked on because I was a nerd, a geek… a freak. I didn't choose to isolate myself from the world, they forced me to."

"I… I didn't know," Shining Armor mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Of course you didn't know. How could you? You're too busy making googly eyes with your girlfriend to see your own sister breaking down," she said. Shining Armor looked at her, then at Flash. "And you're going to let him in?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're falling for him." Twilight blushed bright red, but her glare still remained. "So what if I did? Are you going to punch me too if I told you I liked him?" she spat. Flash blushed at this, but smiled nonetheless. The crowd murmured and looked at the fighting sibling

"Sis-"

"No. Just no!" Twilight shouted. "Just… leave me alone, Shining. And for your information, you're just making the situation even worse. Because you're right. Why not start a fight at school while your sister is trying to get over the fact that our grandmother passed away last night at the hospital?!"

"Twilight," Flash said.

"And just what is going on here?!"

The crowd looked to see Principal Celestia walking towards them, an angry look on her face. She took in the scene in front of her: two students all beaten up and bleeding, and one student was crying her eyes out. Twight couldn't take it anymore; she broke down crying and ran away from the scene. _'High school drama,'_ Principal Celestia moaned in her head. "Mr. Sparkle, Mr. Sentry, my office. Now!" Sunset looked at Flash and hugged him. "Thanks for sticking up for me," she said. Flash smiled and returned the hug. "We're friends, It's what we do," he said. He pulled away and took his guitar and backpack. "When you see Twilight, tell her to call me later tonight."

"I'll do that," she said. "You must really like this girl, huh?"

"What can I say? She's beautifully unique. I can't ignore that," Flash replied, then walked away with Shining Armor and Principal Celestia. Sunset looked at the girls and they ran to the bathroom. They walked in and saw Twilight crying over the sink. "Oh, sugarcube," Applejack said, hugging the sobbing girl.

"M-my grandmother passed away last night due to a stroke she had," Twilight sobbed. "I found out the other night, after Sunset and we were done talking."

"Twilight, I'm so sorry for your loss," Fluttershy said.

"We feel really bad for you, Twilight," Rainbow added.

"Truly, darling. We feel really remorseful," Rarity said, taking her hand.

Twilight sniffed and wiped her eyes, smiling a bit. "Thank you girls. This means a lot to me," Twilight said timidly. Pinkie Pie, who was quiet the whole time, smiled brightly and pulled Twilight into a hug. "I know what'll cheer you up," she said, lifting her up. "SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE!"

* * *

><p>That night, Twilight was having a blast at Pinkie Pie's house. After school, she packed up her stuff and informed her parents where she was going. Twilight had even introduced her parents to the girls, and they were thrilled to know that their daughter was finally going to hang out with other people. She even introduced Fluttershy to Spike, now knowing that Fluttershy was an animal lover. It was now nine forty five, and the girls were spraying whipped cream on each other, laughing. It all started when Sunset was trying to put whipped cream on her ice cream, but she accidentally sprayed it on Twilight. Smiling mischievously, Twilight smushed her face in a handful of whipped cream. Soon the others had gotten involved, and the kitchen was soon a whipped cream wonderland.<p>

"Okay, okay," Sunset giggled. "Let's stop before we make a mess."

Twilight agreed and wiped her whipped creamed hand on her cheek. "There. Now we can finish," she said. The girls went up in Pinkie Pie's room and sat on the floor. "Anyone up for Truth or Dare?" Pinkie Pie asked. The girls agreed and smiled. "Hmmm, Rarity, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rarity said.

"Who was your last crush?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and began painting her nails. "Prince Blueblood. Honestly, If I knew that boy was a self-conceited, arrogant fool, then I wouldn't have wasted my time," she said with a huff. Rarity then smiled. "Hmmm, Fluttershy. Truth or dare?" Fluttershy hid her face in the pillow but took a deep breath.

"D-dare," she said in a brave tone, though she was scared of what she had to do.

"I dare you to call Big Mac and say 'Big Mac, you are one finely toned hunk.'"

Flutterfly turned dark red and hid her face in her pillow. "I-I take it back. I-I take truth," she stammered. Applejack patted her reassuringly and glared at Rarity. "That mah brother yer talkin 'bout," she hissed. Arity ignored her and handed her Fluttershy's phone. "Call him," she ordered. "Put him on speaker." Fluttershy tentatively took the phone and dialed his number. She held up the phone and looked at the girls as it rang.

"Eeyup," a deep voice said.

"B-big M-mac?" Fluttershy whimpered. "I-I have something to tell you."

"Eeyup?" he said.

Fluttershy looked at the girls and took a deep breath. "B-big Mac, you are one finely toned hunk," she said. The girls had to cover their mouths from erupting into laughter, and waited for Big Mac to respond. He didn't say anything, but a loud thud was audible on the other line.

"Ah think you made mah brother faint, Fluttershy," Applejack said. Fluttershy cowered in the blanket and buried her head in the piilow. "Now I can't face Big Mac for a week," Fluttershy said. Rainbow patted her back and nudged her. "Come on, we all know you were thinking that," she teased.

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded her. "Her business with mah broher Is none of your concern!"

Hoping to get the attention, Fluttershy looked at the cobalt haired girl. "Twilight, truth or dare?" she asked. Twilight smiled and shrugged. "Truth," she said. The girls smiled mischievously and leaned forward. "Do you have a crush on Flash Sentry?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight's face turn dark pink and she looked away.

"Come on, Twilight," Sunset teased.

"Um," Twilight said, giggling nervously. "Well… yeah. A little, kinda, yeah."

"Awwwwwww," the girls said.

Twilight hid her face in her hands and rested her head on Sunset's shoulders. "You guys are actually cute together," Sunset said. "You would be the ideal couple of the school." Twilight blushed a deeper shade of pink and shoved her. "D-don't say that!" she exclaimed. Rarity stared at Twilight for a while then smiled. "You know, Twilight, you should run for homecoming queen," she said.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because, why not? Trying something new is fun," she replied. "And who knows, maybe a certain blue haired fellow might ask you to be his date, or more." Twilight smiled and looked away from her friends. "I did have an intention to go, but I was waiting for Flash to ask me to be his date," she confessed.

"Twilight, you sly fox you," Pinkie teased.

Twilight blushed and giggled nervously. The bell rang and Pinkie Pie jumped up. "Pizza's here!" she exclaimed, running out. The girls smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her out. Twilight smiled at Pinkie came in the kitchen with two boxes of pizza, and blushed when she saw the delivery boy.

"F-flash," she said.

The girls giggled and walked out, leaving the two alone. "Hey, Sparky. How are you?" he said. Twilight smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm okay," she said. She saw the bruises on his face and felt the tears coming. "I'm so sorry about what my brother did to you. I hope you didn't get in too much trouble."

"Nah. I mean, I won't be at school tomorrow. Suspended," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I had to do something. No one talks about my friend like that and get away it it. I had to do something."

"Well, what you did was sweet. Even if you did get in trouble," Twilight said. Spike ran over and barked at Flash. "And who is this little guy?" Flash asked. Twilight smiled and picked her puppy up. "This is my dog, Spike," she said. "Spike, this is Flash. He's the sweet and cute guy I was telling you about." Twilight stopped when he realized what she said and looked at Flash, wondering what he would do. He caught on to what she said, but decided to spare her the embarrassment. He picked up a bag designed with balloons and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A get well present," he said. "I didn't want you to feel sad, so I got this for you." Twilight peered in the bag and took out two stuffed animals. One was a white teddy bear with a red bow, the other was a purple pony plushie with violet eyes and a colbalt mane with a pink and purple streak. A pink six pointed star was on its stuffed flank.

"I didn't know which one to take, so I got them both," Flash said.

Twilight also took out a card and opened it. Inside it read "Get well, Sparky. A smile suits you better. No matter what, your grandmother is in your heart. Just like you're in mine." Twilight blushed and placed Spike on the ground, then tackled Flash with a hug. "That's the sweetest thing anyone had done for me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much. Flash smiled and pulled away, looking at her sparkling eyes. He wiped her tears away and smiled gently. She blushed and rested her hand on his. They stared at each other and leaned in, closing their eyes. The tiny space was nearly filled, when…

"Ahem."

The two jumped and looked to see the girls staring at them with a smirk. 'Oh, don't mind us, darling. Just continue to what you're doing," Rarity teased. Twilight blushed and looked at Flash, pulling away from his arms. "Um, I gotta go. Pizzas to deliver, you know," Flash said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then walked out, closing the door behind him Twilight's eyes grew wide and her face turned pink. She touched the cheek where she felt Flash's cool lips and squealed uncontrollably.

'_He kissed my cheek! He kissed my cheek!'_ she giggled inwardly.

The girls watch her jump up and down and smile. "Oh, she's totally crushing on him," Rarity said.


End file.
